Alejandro and Noah
'this article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Noah. ' Overview ]] In Total Drama World Tour, the two are put on the same team along with newcomer, Alejandro. For the first few episodes, the two genius players were able to contribute to most of their team's victories, merely behind Team Amazon and sparing the team for needing to eliminate one of it's members. Despite this neither of them them see eye-to-eye each other, although they never openly showed it, they secretly despised each other. Alejandro dislikes Noah due to thinking he isn't a useful teammate with is short stature and cynical, sarcastic personality. Likewise, Noah knows that Alejandro cannot be trusted, and describes him as a "male version of Heather." Noah reveals to Owen, how he truly feels about Alejandro in I See London... but unbeknownst to him Alejandro overhears this. Now seeing Noah as a threat, he orchestrates his elimination. However, Noah's last words before he laves were able to eventually convince both Duncan and Owen about Alejandro's true nature. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 After their team is assembled, Alejandro pretends that he likes his new teammates. However, while using the confessional, he complains and curses in Spanish for being on a team of incompetent idiots. Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 When Alejandro gives his team a pep talk, Noah, in a rare moment of enthusiasm, voices his agreement. He also is impressed when Alejandro successfully balances the whole team onto their goat. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Noah appears to dislike Alejandro's idea for their commercial and replies by saying "Meh." At the end of the episode, the two of them join the teams group high-five. Broadway, Baby! When Alejandro goes back to get their carriage, Alejandro harshly places the apple into the baby carriage, crushing Noah in the process. Slap Slap Revolution during the first part of the challenge, Alejandro throws Izzy onto Noah and tells him to not let her the near the grinder. However Izzy is to heavy for Noah, and he injures his pelvis. During the second part of the challenge, Noah talks to Alejandro about giving Leshawna a pep talk (something Noah thinks of as help the enemy), and recognizes that he threw the challenge, by jumping off his board giving Team Amazon their victory. Can't Help Falling in Lourve Alejandro convinces Noah to go through the lasers to get their final piece of their statue because of his small body structure. Noah at first complains, but does it anyway. Newf Kids on the Rock During economy class, Alejandro tells Noah about how to get in forming an alliance with them. Later in the water, Alejandro pulls Noah up into their boat. When reaching Newfoundland, Alejandro and Noah compete in the second part of the challenge, comprehending a local phrase said by Jerd McClean. Both of them do not understand what he is saying and stare confused at each other, and are both beaten by DJ. Jamaica Me Sweat Alejandro and Noah are both concerned when the Jet fails. During the challenge, when Heather snatches the gold chains from Alejandro (as revenge from earlier), Alejandro calmly admits that he devised that. However Noah and Tyler who angrily watch from afar, with Noah calling out "they didn't." I See London... The conflict between the two reaches the boiling point in this episode. While on the plane, Alejandro is disgusted with Noah and Owen's lame jokes and leaves. In London, Noah does not care about Alejandro being captured by Jack the ripper. While putting Tyler on the torture rack, Noah tells Owen help him before Alejandro appears and makes him do it because of his height. He expresses his distrust in Alejandro, calling him "An ell dipped in greases swimming in oil", and compares him to heather, but with social skills. Unknown to Noah Alejandro was eavesdropping on Noah's conversation through hidden camera and microphones in the room. When their team loses, Alejandro tells both Tyler and Duncan to help him vote off Noah and grins once he succeeds in doing so. Before he leaves, Noah gives one final Waring to his about Alejandro. However Duncan takes notice of his warning while Owen is oblivious and Tyler is in an alliance with Alejandro. Sweden Sour Before his elimination in London, Noah had an off-screen conversation with Owen about Alejandro's feelings for Heather. After Owen tells Duncan about Noah's explanation about no trusting Alejandro, Duncan is able to convince Owen to help him and get rid of Alejandro, using Noah's absence. Hawaiian Style When Bridgette tells the contestants who were eliminated because of Alejandro's actions, Noah raises his hand. Like most of the contestants, Noah sides with Cody over Alejandro and Heather. Hawaiian Punch Noah continues to support Cody to win the challenge and glares At Alejandro for almost killing Cody. Unlike most, Noah is unfazed about Heather expressing feelings for Alejandro, having already figured it out several episodes ago. In Heather's ending, Noah cheers for Heather when she kicks Alejandro in the groin and defeats him. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships